The Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance
by kcltarchiepattzgirlz
Summary: As I sit in my small service apartment, I wonder why he never tried to find me. After so many years, he is now frantically looking. We don't have the full rose- thorns and all of our past romance. Only the cold, blackened ashes of that rose remain.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As I sit in my small service apartment, I wonder why he never once thought of trying to find me. Now after all these years, he's trying to frantically search for me. We don't even have the full rose, thorns and all, of our past romance. All we have are the blackened, cold ashes. The ashes of a once perfect romance turned sour by _her._

The Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 1

It's been five years, two months, five days, three hours and around thirty-one minutes since Shane Gray broke up with me, Michelle Rose Torres.

No, it's thirty two now. Do you want me to include seconds?

Yes, I have counted. It's depressing, but it's my life. My life in this small service apartment in New York City because I can't own a real one with the thin salary I'm currently receiving. I have nothing else to do but count the days, hours and minutes since my life was destroyed. I am twenty five years old, single and I have a horrible job. Sometimes, you just want to hold on to the past and you don't want to set it free and go on with life. The once perfect past that is now in a billion pieces, you know, you want to hold on to it and never let it go, they say.

Well, I'm making all those pictures Jason always took of us last. They've all been preserved in a photo album that is right on top of my desk where I can always see it. It's got all of my past memories in it- of Shane, the gang and every single thing that was recordable. Even petals of that white rose Shane gave me that had been pressed in a thick dictionary for a month. It's one of the things that I don't leave home for more than a few hours without. It's one of the few necessities I have, other than food and drinks. It's one of those things that I wouldn't want to burn away, the one thing I would grab in case of a fire, a thing that keeps me going, the memories of my now crumbled past.

It's now in front of me, turned to the first page. The first page starts with the first year of Camp Rock for me. I had those lovely bangs that tickled my eyes and that huge gap that I got fixed a year after. There's one with the whole gang- Shane, me, Nate, Jason, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Tess, Barron, Sander, Lola, Brown and my Mom. Jason was making funny faces at Shane, but then again, Caitlyn was cross eyed, Nate had a serious look on his face, and the picture was overall silly. I loved that picture, because it reminded me of those silly days with the gang. I could not let that specific picture burn away.

Next were pictures of me and Shane smiling, lost in each other's eyes and the two of us sipping the same smoothie and all those other 'so cute' photos- the first year of our romance. It was so real, yet a little bit awkward, but it was love and we, let's just say, loved it. Then, came the second year- it was still a somewhat awkward, but the relationship was more mature. Caitlyn was already planning our wedding from this year on. Jason was always blabbing away about his awards in babysitting. Tess was always shopping with me at the high end stores.

All I can say is I miss those romance filled moments when I felt as lucky as Jamie Sullivan. Shane Gray was supposed to be my Landon Carter. I loved that movie, and I still do, because of those times when Shane was almost like Landon- my protective, shining knight in armor. He was supposed to be the man that I grew old with- there might have been a baby or two along the way- a really cute one with dimples and raven hair- and we were supposed to live our fairytale. But we never did. All because of her- the one who stole my happy ending.

Her name is Olivia Montez, who is the evil cousin of my good friend, even now, Gabriella Montez-Bolton (Well, yeah, she got her fairytale. Troy's a nice guy, anyways.). I always hated Olivia. She always tried to flirt with Shane, trying to win him away from me. It never worked until that day when Shane left me for her. Maybe he fell for her evil charms, her trying to act cool. She even stole my fame. She's a big singer now. Everybody knows who Olivia Montez is. She's going to live her fairytale- she's going to become Olivia Gray and mine keeps crumbling every time I hear her name.

She even stole my friends. Caitlyn's now planning her wedding with Shane. Tess is now taking her shopping to all the fancy stores in Hollywood. Jason's now blabbing away about his awards in babysitting, typical Jason. Even Nate would take his part, being the waiter whenever Shane begged him to. She had taken all of my memories and she made them her own. She was going to have kids with him. She was going to have that perfect white wedding to Shane Gray. She was going to sell millions of records. The dream that I always have wanted and thought of a million times over.

And I was supposed to be Mitchie Gray, with that ring on her finger- a big, glowing diamond one. I was supposed to be the wife with Shane with two gorgeous children with raven black hair, all growing up with good grades. Now, his children are just going to end up like her, bitter, angry thieves who break into people's lives. I was supposed to have my fairytale. She was the one who was supposed to wed some alley man that she had met in a bar while drinking vodka and soda. But she had gotten her dream. And I had lost mine.

Now all my childhood fulfillments were shattered. Getting married, having kids, being a famous singer and being a somewhat Cinderella came crashing down that day like my heart was just a toy a little kid throws away when it breaks. I wanted to live that fairytale, and I had gotten it- and I had lost it to some bitchy girl who didn't even have feelings for me not even sorry feelings. She never said a single word to me other then 'Say goodbye to those dreams, Bitchie'. I never thought that you could lose your fairytale when I was younger. That you had to always fight a battle for what you wanted. I never knew that and now that I lost everything I loved, I'm beginning to have a bitter shell.

I had lost my own fairytale to her. I had lost my voice. I had lost my friends. I had lost my job. I had lost my life. I had lost my memories. And most of all I lost him. The only person I would ever truly love and I lost him to her, my worst enemy, the person that envied me so much that she plotted to steal things from me by acting so like me. I lost him to her. She's probably still acting fake to him to this day, only unveiling herself when he's not around to her cousin and to the paparazzi- even to the fans that thought she was such a good girl, at times, which she was not.

I thought that she deserved nothing but the scraps and crumbs of old burnt toast like her singing career should be. Now she's got everything that she planned to steal from me.( took this out because it was repetitive). I don't have anything except for this dirty old service apartment, my co-worker 'friends', little girls who like my singing and give me a coin or two and the things in this apartment. I didn't get my Prada shoes, my Gucci bags or my Armani clothes it wasn't the only things I wanted but it would've been a bonus.

Gabriella got her fairytale with Troy. They live in Connecticut, somewhere around West Haven, so I tend to visit them sometimes. They have a little baby boy named Tyler, one little sweet girl on the way that's going to be named Melody according to Gaby. Why can't I have my own fairytale, the one that I wanted so much to have? Why couldn't I be the one with the cute son, smiling as he coos at me, poking my nose and laughing wearing an adorable teddy bear t-shirt and be the one to hold my newborn daughter, smiling and knowing that this little girl was mine?

Why did I have to be the one that didn't get her fairytale or her dream come true? Why?

--

I crawl onto the sofa, laying under the blanket that I grabbed to cover me, and grabbed the remote to turn on the boxy TV that was a meter away from my face. The TV screen flickered, showing the Hot Tunes News anchor, Mandy Connor, who was a blond sunny person who seemed as fake as Olivia, muttering something under her breath for a moment, then perking her head up, smiling and opening her mouth to talk. She seemed really excited and giddy about something. Then Shane's picture popped up. I had a feeling of longing in my stomach.

"Well, good evening! I'm Mandy Connor. I've got some great news for all those awesome Connect 3 and Olivia Ray Montez fans out there. We have just recently spotted our favorite couple- Liv and Shane- out and about in Santa Monica. And our spies tell us that there was a glittering ring on Liv's left hand ring finger! Our favorite couple, after five long and impatiently waited years, is finally getting married to the girl he treasures! From all the people who have been crossing their fingers for the last four years, we wish both of you our congratulations!"

Tears began to spill out of my eyes almost automatically as I still stared stunned at the screen, my vision blurred because of the tears that made my eyes blink several times hoping this was all a dream and I realized it wasn't. I would never get my fairytale now. She had officially stolen it. They were engaged. She was going to get her fairytale wedding. Caitlyn would be so obviously giddy and she would be clapping, smiling, telling her that they needed to go out and fit dresses with Tess or something like that. Jason would bring up kids again.

She would be like Barbie, being so excited and giddy and pecking Shane on the cheek and telling him that now they could have their dream wedding and that they needed to have the dream cake and tiara.

How could you do this to me, Shane? How? I thought that you said that you loved me. That one day, you would marry me, and you would marry no one else. You broke your promise. And you broke it with that stupid brunette girl who's so evil but so sickeningly sweet at the same time. I bet you don't even remember me. That, that stupid bitch hypnotized you and all of my friends. Of course she did, she's the master planner I should've known. Maybe you don't remember when you said you loved me? But I thought that you cared, but again I was naïve.

"But, there's another girl that we want to talk about… Somebody who's name is not Olivia." My eyes turned back to the screen as I wiped away my tears, staring keenly at the screen. "Mitchie Torres. Shane gray's ex girlfriend. I wanted them to marry, way back then. You remember, the girl with the amazing voice? You may even still have your albums somewhere- This Is Me, Perfect Ain't The Word, La La Land and the unfinished and soon to be released album, Just In Love. Have you ever wondered where she is hiding after all those years?"

My mouth suddenly went dry. My face suddenly felt frozen, as if I was paralyzed. My eyes stared blankly at the screen. After all those years they're going to release that album I was working on. After all those years they acknowledge me. Why? Why did she say my name?

**A/N: New collaborated story! Finally, after all this time! Please read and review and let us know what you think so far! Any ideas on why Mandy said her name? Let us know, please. The chapters will be in rotation between Mitchie and Shane so next chapter is Shane. Sorry for an errors.**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 2

I'm sitting in my penthouse apartment in Los Angeles lost in thought as the TV is playing in the other room, even though I am totally oblivious to it and the noise it is contributing to. I am Shane Gray and I am the lead vocals in Connect 3. I am sure you heard of them so no need to explain, only that my two best friends and brothers- Nate and Jason- are in the band, as well.

I am sitting on my bed, leaning against the head board, my hand behind my bed, probably with a weird smile upon my face at the moment. I am in a pair of plaid pajamas pants and shirtless but I didn't care. The curtains were closed as I didn't want much light but the light illuminated from the TV across the penthouse and that light illuminated around my room, as the door was fully open.

I am thinking about her, the love of my life, Olivia or Liv Montez, you might know her- but then again you might not. She became my fiancée about a week or so ago in Santa Monica and it spread like a wild fire, but I was so happy, I didn't mind. My life- for me- was perfect. A fiancée, a penthouse, and people who cared about me for me and amazing fans that support my career I couldn't be any happier.

I am thinking about how and when I fell in love with Liv, it was simple, surprising, yet so right in almost every way I would never take it back. It was 5 years, 2 months, 4 days and about 4 hours and 2 minutes when I ask her to be my girlfriend since she won me over the day before. There was this other girl… I forget her name… But she's nothing to me now. Liv was an amazing singer with a still blossoming career. I loved that she shared the passion with me and we both liked the same type of music.

Liv is just the one. I felt it even before we started going out. The way she would smile when we would hang out- even with other people around. The way she would make me laugh even sometimes blush but it would be subtle so it wasn't very obvious. Sometimes we would end up alone and well flirting was everywhere from slight giggles, holding hands, even the odd kiss on the cheek. I fell for her every day more and more until I could stand it anymore. She was nothing like the girl that I was dating then. She was the one for me and I was determined to make her mine.

I ended it with the one I had currently been dating then and the next day I asked Liv out to the ice cream parlor. I was beyond excited to ask her thankfully she said yes we have been together ever since. We have all our friends from Camp Rock. Nate and Jason, of course, Caitlyn and Tess hang out with Liv and we stay in touch with others like Barron and Sander. We see each other for a week or so every year. But I am talking about Liv.

Liv is about 5"6'. She has slightly tanned skin but that could be due to the fact we were in Santa Monica. Even though she had slightly lighter skin she was still gorgeous. She had amazing long dark brown hair that fell down straight along her back. I loved playing with her hair and she let me. Her eyes were amazingly hypnotizing. There were big but not disproportionate to the rest of her face. They weren't dark brown like her hair but yet a lighter brown that was almost a milk chocolate color. I have never seen such beautiful eyes it was another feature that just made me fall harder than ever.

The way she would smile with her white teeth showing her eyes sparkling was a ways you would know she was truly happy and with me that is what I usually saw. The way she would give slightly evil smirk was, just, well, _sexy_. I don't know why but it was definitely nice to see her do so. I just it's hard to not love everything about her.

I'm just so amazed that we were going to be married in about six months or so. She's the girl for me. She is my first and only true love. I smiled to myself getting lost in thought again I loved her and that was what mattered, oh, and the fact she loved me back.

We were so happy together and sometimes, we were inseparable but we didn't care. We did do our own things but when we could, we would be together and soon she was moving into this penthouse, mine, which will soon be ours, and that made me smile even more.

---

I slipped on a t-shirt hearing the bell ringing, slowly spreading to each corner of the house, knowing it was my love coming over for dinner. I smiled opening the door just as the shirt fell down around my toned chest. She was standing their brightly with a smile on her face her hair tied up and her eyes sparkling. I place a soft kiss on her lips which she returned then I took her hand and lead her into the apartment. I took her jacket and kiss her one more time pulling away my lips gently resting still upon hers.

"Hey babe" I said softly again her lips.

"Hey love." Her angelic voice spoke against my lips her breath tickling my lips as I placed one more kiss upon her then I wrapped my arms around her in a hug my head near her hair as I took in her scent.

We soon separated and I held her one hand as we walked over to the kitchen. We got a glass of wine and a little bit of pasta I had cooked for us. We brought the plates and glasses over to the coffee table in front of the already playing TV and sat down.

"Thank you." She said smiling taking a sip of wine

"You're welcome babe." I smiled kissing her cheek

We finished dinner and I placed the dishes into the kitchen collecting a soft blanket so we could cuddle for a bit on the sofa. I sat on the couch my leg curled on along the couch. She sat on my lap leading her head rest against my chest and her legs comfortable upon mine as I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

She snuggled closer into my body as we both got warmer as I placed the soft blanket over us. Every time we had the opportunity even if it was just an hour or two we would cuddle. We don't know why, but it always made us happy. We both felt safe when were wrapped up in each other's arms another way we knew this was meant to last. I placed some soft kisses upon her neck and she placed some on my chin.

We then heard the theme of Hot Tunes and we both turned our attention towards the TV. We always watched Hot Tunes together, and battled rumors together but we knew that this wasn't going to be a rumor… I kind of knew it. We smiled as the host started talking with are undivided attention.

"Well, good evening! I'm Mandy Connor. I've got some great news for all those awesome Connect 3 and Olivia Ray Montez fans out there. We have just recently spotted our favorite couple- Liv and Shane- out and about in Santa Monica. And our spies tell us that there was a glittering ring on Liv's left hand ring finger! Our favorite couple, after five long and impatiently waited years, is finally getting married to the girl he treasures! From all the people who have been crossing their fingers for the last four years, we wish both of you our congratulations!"

I smile huge as Liv squeals a little turning in my arms capturing my lips in a soft sweet kiss. I placed my hand upon her cheek gladly kissing back. We soon turned are heads back to the TV for the end of Hot Tunes. Little known that I was about to be well bewildered as the reporter said one last thing.

"But, there's another girl that we want to talk about… Somebody who's name is not Olivia." "Mitchie Torres. Shane Gray's ex girlfriend. I wanted them to marry, way back then. You remember, the girl with the amazing voice? You may even still have your albums somewhere- This Is Me, Perfect Ain't The Word, La La Land and the unfinished and soon to be released album, Just In Love. Have you ever wondered where she is hiding after all those years?"

I stopped breathing. I swear I did, for a second until Liv's hair tickles my harm as he head titled back a little as she let out a soft laugh. I was slightly confused until she spoke.

"That's pathetic after almost 5 and a half years, she is actually releasing another album, really? Barely anyone knows her; she was pathetic then and always will be. What a loser." Her angelic voice almost sounded evil but whatever, she was partially true.

"Yeah" My mouth dryly agreed. "I guess."

"Babe I am going to go sleepover at Tess's and talk about the wedding but how about tomorrow I come over… And I can sleep over here with you." She said sexily, sitting up her legs still around mine.

"Sounds great, babe" I said gently placing a kiss on her lips as she gently kissed back.

We then untangled ourselves and I walked her to the door. She gathered her belongings, and gave me one more soft kiss and then I let her out the door and closed it locking it as I wasn't expecting anyone else.

I walked over about to turn the TV off when I saw it was on record. Liv must have recorded our engagement announcement even though I would always remember it. I rewind and press play and apparently she didn't stop it as the anchor Mandy said those words again my heart once again stopped until I remembered to breathe. "Mitchie Torres". Those were the words playing over and over in my head.

"Mitchie…" My dry lips spoke again my heart beating fast trying to keep up with it. I was getting a headache while the name repeated in my head, as if it was brainwashing me. They were poisonous words… poisonous ones.

I turned off the TV walking to the kitchen getting a class of water gulping it down with shaky hands being as steady as I could. I know why it had an affect me, but, why did it have this much of an affect on me after five long years? Was something changing- was there a shift in the planets or something- because this was cruel and unbearable. I was cruel. This can't come back, this can't come back! _I'm in love with Liv!_

I set the glass of water down, walking to my room and then flopping down onto my stomach on my bed, my eyes closed and I roll now onto my back, eyes still closed, trying to calm my fast beating heart which slowed down to the normal rate soon enough as my mind wandered off to the world which Mitchie Torres was once a part of, of my life.

I haven't thought about her in years, she was barely even present anymore. I don't even really remember her. I hadn't until her name had been mentioned. It was weird how her name, two uttered words, could bring back so much.

Mitchie was the other girl I mentioned when I was gushing about Liv. I met her at Camp Rock; we became friends, close friends. You could say we fell in love, we did have a romance. Yes, it was awkward- but it was love. She was the first girl I ever said it too and I meant it with everything. I became friends with some of the friends I still have today.

Mitchie was on her way to making it big. She was becoming an amazing singer. She was what reminded me of the kind of music I liked. She brought me one of my hit songs to this day-Gotta Find You. When I met Liv everything changed, though. Mitchie got extremely jealous that I was hanging out with Liv but we were just friends.

Mitchie had accused Liv of trying to get what she had but it just wasn't like Liv. I then fell for Liv hard. She had an amazing voice as well, long brown hair and got along with all of my friends, it was like it was meant to be. When I realized I was falling for Liv I broke it off with Mitchie and the day after me and Liv started going out and here we are now.

Hearing Mitchie's name sent me onto an emotional rollercoaster I didn't understand. There was no way I had feelings for her but there was some sort of pit in my stomach. It wasn't love, though. It was almost guilt. But why? I mean why would I remember someone who caused hurt and pain?

Wait, she didn't cause pain or hurt, I hurt her as I fell in love with Liv. It's not like Liv could control that she just had qualities I looked for then it kind of hit me like a tidal wave. They always say that you forget your love but… I forgot mine. Why did I forget Mitchie for years?

A picture of Mitchie floated into my brain. She had hot tears streaming down her face, her muddy brown eyes blood shot. She was mumbling something that Liv was stealing her life by acting like her. It wasn't true- Liv was different. Liv wasn't like that, she wouldn't ruin it, I fell for her and Mitchie had to understand that that happens. I can't believe I forgot her until her name was mentioned and if I forgot her why is so much back.

The picture kept getting larger the more I kept my eyes open. I tried to get rid of the picture, trying to put the memories of me and Liv together to make it all go away. It had to disappear. Mitchie probably hated me and I was not going to worry why I forgot her because what I had was the most important thing now. For some reason, something in my chest was trying to fight its way out.

I closed my eyes but ripped them open again ignoring that ever growing picture. What was wrong with me? Two words have taking over my body. It's not like they were powerful, but I think they are trying to tell me, but what? What are two words I have forgotten for five years supposed to tell me? What are they trying to tell me? That she's coming back? Because that is highly unlikely.

**A/N: Alright, well Shane has some issues he just might have to deal with. What do you all think of Liv? Well, I'm not too fond of her. He probably has issues, and he thinks that he loves Liv… But well, he doesn't. And you might discover some things about Liv, too. She's not really as nice as she seems. Well… You want to find out about this stuff? Well, you're just going to have to keep reading! Read, Review and enjoy. Sorry for Errors…**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 3

My eyes were now not running with tears, but instead, my face felt like it was paralyzed as Mandy O'Connell took a deep breath. What was she saying? What was she thinking? I mean, nobody should have the guts to talk about her- the lonely, now unknown Mitchie Torres, also known as me or Shane's ex-girlfriend. Nobody should have even remembered my name. But now, she was bringing it up, in front of the millions of teenage girls who were obsessed with Shane Gray and watched Hot Tunes in their free time. Why was she saying all of this? Nobody would remember me. Nobody would have my albums, nobody.

"If anybody could find her well that would be a big accomplishment and help. To all of the girls watching this right now- Your task is, from me, from everybody- Go find Mitchie Torres and come bring her back to Hot Tunes. Wherever she is, bring her back. What has happened to her? Do you guys want to know? After all these years, what has she been doing? Where has she gone? What is she now? Does she still sing? We need to find her. Like Shane's song… I think that he needs to find her he just hasn't got the guts because of Olivia. I don't' mean to be harsh… But it's true."

Tears slipped out of my eyes. Gotta Find You. Did I still have the CD somewhere? No use looking for it if I did. I used to love that song. That was our song and now, Mandy was making, no, urging all the memories to come back as quick as lightning, back into my mind as I had to reencounter each one and remember what it felt like, which frankly I was hating. He used to sing me Gotta Find You on the guitar regularly. I used to always smile and say that he was the only one for me. He also used to sing me the new songs that the band was bringing out. I wonder if he still does that, but with that witch Olivia…

You know, sing to her. Sing to her acapella with that honey sweet voice, his guitar in hand. He would be really romantic. And I got to hear all the new songs, most of them related to me. We would then walk off the beach, hand in hand, and he would drive his own Chevy truck instead of his limo, and we would drive home, kiss feverishly, and that would be our date for the night. We would always have a date once a week. Sometimes, three times a week, because we loved each other that much back then. And Tess would always have her credit card ready…

"Please, Mitchie come back and explain to us what happened and why you left? Please. Just come back. I know that some of us still remember you. I know that you have to be somewhere out there, maybe even staring at this screen. Maybe you don't think you need us but we need you, your heartfelt songs and even Shane needs you." She pleaded. I could even see the tears in her eyes, sliding down onto her satiny top. "Please. Just come back to Hollywood. Make your fans happy. Remind Shane of what he has done. The wedding's in two months. You've got to do this, quick. If you want to find Mitchie…"She finally finished "Just do it now."

Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks as I finally found the remote and switched of the TV. I hugged my knees to my chest, so the tears slowly slid down my jean legs as I sobbed silently, my chest heaving for air. The memories, they kept on replaying. The first slide was all of them playing rapidly so I couldn't make out the details at first. Then, they went slightly slower, so I could make out some of the details, but not all of the memories were played. Eventually they began to play one by one, slowly, as if this process would help me remember everything, but did I want to?

The first memory was the first time I met him at Camp Rock. I had all that white flour covering my face, and my hands were also covered in flour. I had my chef's hat on, and I tried to look confident and ready. That was the day when I gave him a 'lesson in being polite'. He was complaining about all his food allergies- which he doesn't even have, considering the large amounts of food he eats which include peanut M&M's on chocolate sundaes and steak with mashed potatoes and with ice cream sandwiches, too.

I stood up steadying myself and walked to the bathroom just around a meter away, and stared at myself in the glass, I don't look like I did when I was 20. Instead of those nice bangs, I had cut them all of when I had arrived here in New York and I hadn't cut them again. I also let my highlights grow out, so now my hair was just a plain dull black, and I had streaked my hair red in some places. I also looked older and my face was red and slightly swollen from my drying yet stinging tears. I looked like, wait I was a broken turned Goth version of who I once was.

I mean, there were little streaks of my normal hair I just didn't look the same. I was a whole different person. Even in persona. I didn't have confidence. I had gone backwards. I wasn't making too much money. The only reason I could pay rent was because of the job I did at night… my singing job. It's good pay, I guess, for only three hours of singing my heart out to people who aren't even looking at me. They think I'm just some recorded gig or something. I mean, I don't even go by Mitchie; she's practically not part of me anymore. I'm Michelle or Shelly.

I mean, the little girls adore me. They streaked their hair red whenever they came to see me. They hugged me and smiled, telling me that I was the best singer ever, like my old fans who Olivia also stole would tell me. I taught them how to sing and I tried to be a good role model. However they were only little kindergarteners. The older kids, the people who used to be my fans, liked the other hot guy who played once in a while who looked like a younger version of the American Idol finalist, Matt Giraud. I was just the Goth like girl who was their entertainment, playing the piano and singing about my feelings having little girls hug my legs.

I am not the same girl. I'm not the same Mitchie Torres as I was then. I'm not the lovable girl I used to be who was strong and confident and could handle everything. I was the crybaby, sensitive, broken and unconfident girl who dressed in black most times. I now have a shell that has become unbreakable. I don't know what I have become. How would they ever find me when I'm not the same at all?

Anyways, just in case- I'm wearing a huge pair of sunglasses and fedora to work tomorrow. I mean, my boss, a young girl named Lena, won't care about what I wear. I just have to get my work done, and I have to get it done before I go home to wash up before my nightly job. I mean, the sun is intense at times. I don't want to be recognized. I don't want to go back to Hollywood, even though I do miss my old life. I don't want to get hurt again, even though I loved him so much.

Who am I kidding? I still love him but getting stabbed in the heart again is not an option. I don't want to be betrayed by everybody I had befriended. I thought that they cared. But they just turned away from me for Liv, just because she acted like, oh right me around them. However, she had specifically told me after I had packed my bags that she hated me. One of her goals was to get Shane. I told her that she had got all my life and that she could have it. I then ran away to my own truck and I drove off. I think I first drove home and then I drove all the way here, to New York.

I don't know why. I thought that New York would be the only place for me. So I could build up my career again. It was the city of dreams, I thought, so I drove all the way there from California. It was a better option than going to Las Vegas and becoming a stripper or something. I promised myself that I would never do that. I thought I could go to New York and become a club singer and a part time waitress or something like that. Maybe a girl who sat down at a coffee shop, playing Part Time Lover on her piano, but I never did and really at this point I don't care.

I may never come out of this world entertainment wise, but, at least I was happy. At least I had an apartment, and I least I wasn't living on the streets. Even if the apartment I owned was a _service apartment._ Even though I couldn't have a turkey each Thanksgiving, even the smallest one and my meals were scarce. I was still better off, not living on the streets like some of the old, men stuck in wheelchairs begging for money I see. I'm also really happy with my life, at the moment. I don't really care about where I'm heading.

I'm not going back, never. Not even if I win a million dollars and have to go back. I'm not coming back for my mother, either. Liv can take my place. My Mom practically loves her more than me. So I don't care if I don't trek to California to stuff my mouth with my Mom's world famous onion, celery and day old bread stuffing. Because, honestly, she's going to spend a lot more time talking to Liv then she is talking to me, talking to Liv about the wedding and stuff. And I will just be in the background, stuffing my mouth with stuffing.

It won't be the way it was before. I know that it won't be. I already have been through a lot. My mother practically doesn't love me. My father probably doesn't care. I lost my boyfriend to _her. _Truthfully, I didn't need such a ridiculous life. But there was one thing that I had made my mind up about- I wasn't ever going back. I'm going to plant my feet here in New York, even if somebody begs me to go for over a million dollars. Because I'm not going back, just to get rejected and get sent back here.

I might even go to the hair stylist to touch up my streaks. Maybe they won't find me if I have bright red streaks in my hair. That's not what the old Mitchie would have done. She would be carefree and she would be plain, showing her stupid 'natural' beauty with 'natural' makeup. That's what I, now _Michelle, _would do, streak my hair_._ She would outline her eyes in black and wear smoky makeup.

This is the new Michelle, not Mitchie. They would never be able to find me.

--

I pulled on one of my Beatles t-shirt, skinny jeans, a fedora and tied a black and white scarf around my neck, grabbing my keys. It was slightly chilly outside- I was glad I wouldn't have to go through my co-workers questions about my scarf. I closed the door of my so called apartment double locked it, and then pushed the button for the elevator to come up. Then, a single mother and her child- a small, sweet little girl named Laine- came out of their apartment, which was to the left of mine. I babysat Laine sometimes. She was a sweet, headstrong girl. She didn't need much taking care of.

"Mommy… She's the Mitchie girl… She's the Mitchie girl I saw on TV!" I stood there looking like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Are you Mitchie Torres? Are you, Miss? Are you that girl with the pretty voice? Are you the girl who is better than stupid Liv Montez?" She rolled her eyes when she said Liv Montez, and I almost let out a slight giggle, but took a deep breath to stop it from coming out.

"Now, Lainey, don't disturb Miss Michelle. Okay? She's got work to do, but she's going to babysit you later." Her mother, a young twenty-something year old girl named Sarah, told her. I knew her story. She loved a boy, and then he broke up with her for another, prettier girl… Lainey was put into the picture, as well. Lainey looked a bit sad as she shrunk a little bit, hugging herself tightly, making the straps of her backpack tighter around her.

"It's really fine, Sarah. We kind of do look similar. It's really okay, I saw the TV thing, and I can understand why Little Lainey thought I was her." I told her, shyly, as we all got into the elevator.

"Okay, Michelle. If you say so. I'll see you when you get home. I've got to go this meeting so I could get a different job with better pay. With my waitress job, I don't know how I'll pay the bills. Do you want any money, Michelle?"

"No, thank you, Sarah." I said. "But thank you. I don't need any money. It's not hard taking care of Laine. You've got a pretty great daughter, Sarah."

--

"You look a lot like that Mitchie girl that I saw on TV, Michelle. Are you related or something?" My boss, Serena said as I walked into the cramped office. "I just wanted to know. I'm sorry if it offended you. I was just wondering this morning when Dan and I were watching TV… And I guess it suddenly now just slipped into my mind. She's got an amazing voice; I just listened to her songs on the show. I know that you're a singer, too…. So I was thinking that there was a possibility that you could be related." She sighed, laughing to herself. "But, that's just plain childish."

"No, we're not related. And Serena, it's fine. It's typical. I've been asked if I am Mitchie Torres or related to her everywhere, even on the streets. It's fine. Trust me- practical 40 year olds asked the same question. No need to explain yourself." I told her, giving my three-hundred watt fake smile, handing her a big stack of papers. "The papers for you to give to Mr. Nate Archibald, you have to send them in today, but I can go."

"Yes. Thank you, Michelle. Open the door for my friend, Miss Blair, when she comes."

"You're welcome. And I will."

--

As I walked out of my office, I stumbled onto the street, pushing myself through the crowd of people. Suddenly, I bumped into a woman about my age. She was carrying a large file of folders and a Gucci handbag, walking steadily in really high heels. I, who was in Converse, was pretty much amazed at this daring fashion statement. I would have never done that, especially on the busy streets of New York- it was a definite no-no. I picked up my own things- including the package I was supposed to mail for Serena, and looked up at the woman. She had straight blond hair and a familiar face…

"Tess…? Tess Tyler?"

**A/N: Third chapter! Any comments? Let us know in a review. Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted and favorite us or this story. Keep reading to find out more.**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 4

I had been lying in my bed for hours. Sleep never able to take over my body her still haunting my mind. _Mitchie Torres._ I wasn't sure if it was such a bad thing. She was gorgeous, maybe not as pretty as Liv, but still, those gorgeous eyes, amazing smile, lips… I've got to stop thinking about her! I shake my head and tried to get rid the picture of her in my mind. I sighed, frustrated, rolling over onto my back for at least the hundredth time.

I sigh, defeated, and prop myself up on my pillows and turn on my TV to see a reply of the earlier Hot Tunes was on and for some reason my hand set down the remote and I begin to watch it contently listening to everything Mandy had said after I had turned it off. Anything else about Mitchie, and I was way beyond curious_. I mean, I had a right to know, right?_ It wasn't _wrong_ thinking about my ex. It would've been if Liv was here but… She's not, so, I have the ability to know more.

I hear Mandy talking, while my eyes and my full attention are concentrating on the screen. My ears burning at the sound of the words she is singing in the background from her old albums.

"If anybody could find her, well, that would be a big accomplishment and help. To all of the girls watching this right now- Your task is, from me, from everybody- Go find Mitchie Torres and come bring her back to Hot Tunes. Wherever she is, bring her back. What has happened to her? Do you guys want to know? After all these years, what has she been doing? Where has she gone? What is she now? Does she still sing? We need to find her. Like Shane's song… I think that he needs to find her he just hasn't got the guts because of Olivia. I don't mean to be harsh… But it's true."

Bring her back. Mandy was right, I guess I could say. I was afraid, though, because I'm in love with Liv. I can't just go back to Mitchie and anyways what _did_ I need her for. She is over me, hates me and I am happy with my life, or so I think I am. I looked as Mandy talked once again.

"Please, Mitchie come back and explain to us what happened and why you left? Please. Just come back. I know that some of us still remember you. I know that you have to be somewhere out there, maybe even staring at this screen. Maybe you don't think you need us but we need you, your heartfelt songs and even Shane needs you." She pleaded. I could even see the tears in her eyes, sliding down onto her satiny top. "Please. Just come back to Hollywood. Make your fans happy. Remind Shane of what he has done. The wedding's in two months. You've got to do this, quick. If you want to find Mitchie…"She finally finished "Just do it now."

I sigh finally turning the TV back off thinking about this. I can't just leave and go find her. I don't even think I need her. They might think so but I really don't. All I need is here, the girl of my dreams and I was happy. Mitchie was whatever now, she can't compare to Liv. I don't care that some people don't like Liv, It was my life, my choice and I was sticking with it. Well I think I will be, I don't think Mitchie could come back, that's just more heartache for her, it's nothing to me, at least it shouldn't be. If it isn't why is she in my mind?

Finally my body tells itself it needs rest. My mind agreed as well. My eyes fell closed as I curled up into the blankets trying to distract myself as I fell into the unconsciousness we call sleep. My body trying to relax as my heart rate slows to a steady beating as I sleep through the night.

---

I am currently doing the breakfast dishes as my brothers, Nate and Jason arrived. We had a press conference today. It had to do with the engagement, and mostly our new released CD. We have done so many press conferences will it seriously ever end. I would be fine, again it was just the lack of sleep making me totally edgy today.

"Nate can you help me put this away, we will be able to be there on time." I say not wanting to do the dishes, plopping the huge stack of dishes into his open arms.

"Fine, Princess Shane. I'll do the stupid dishes." He said sarcastically, starting to put them away into the different cupboards.

"Thanks, _Jester Nate._" I said sarcastically as well, as Jason was watching TV. It sounded like Hot Tunes, but I tried to get that out of my mind.

I finished the dishes that were left in the sink, and walked into my room, as Nate was finishing putting them away. I had to get ready in like 30 minutes including a shower which was not happening. I jumped into a shower washing my hair and body within 5 minutes trying to finish up as soon as possible. I get out with just a towel around my waist and started to blow dry my hair.

When it is completely dry I straighten my hair as fast as I can to see it's been 30 minutes already. I guess my hair actually takes longer then I thought. Especially by the shouts from my brothers, who are waiting and not patiently.

"Shane come on!" I heard Nate call from the kitchen.

"We are going to be late Shane!" I hear Jason say loudly. "Plus, Peaches can't wait!"

I hear the Jason's bird, Peaches, chirping. Agh. I can't believe Tess got him that thing. She's so annoying!

"5 minutes" I called getting my clothes, then getting dressed.

I come out in a pair of nice black pants. I have on a white wife beater with a blue button up over top. I have my hair straightened and down like I usually would. I slip on my pair of nice black shoes and slipped my wallet in my pocket and grabbed my signature leather jacket and my aviators.

"Alright let's go, guys!" I said and we made our way to the waiting SUV where our drive and security guard was waiting. We got in and then it started towards the press conference, and for some reason I had a sick, nervous feeling in my stomach. Why I am nervous? This isn't a good sign, I thought, but tried to calm down before we arrived.

The car turned on the street and we rolled down the window seeing tons of screaming girls and fans freaking out. This is worst than ever. Maybe my engagement, me hoping it wasn't something else that just started, this is bad. We wave to our fans until the car stops and our guard leads us to the table through a mob of girls. We sign hats and pictures and magazines for a bit then sit at our table. A large group of paparazzi and newspaper writers were there for their new articles.

We all lift up our hands. The girls go crazy and the other people go quiet, as if it was a sign that only them and us could understand.

"Alright we will start, boys go ahead take questions, but we only have an hour!" A publicist you we have never heard off said and we just nodded.

"Is it true that you are now engaged to Miss Olivia Montez?" I reporter asked

"It is true." I said smiling and pictures flashed, the bright glimmer hurting my eyes. "Um… Next question!" I called

"Is it true that the songs on this new released CD are inspired by break-ups and current relationships like yours and Olivia's?" Another reporter asks Shane worried that all are him so nudges Nate and he answers slowly.

"Well… All the songs have been used with in-put with many of our emotions through good, bad and past relationships. Some of the ideas have been influenced with the Shane and Olivia situation but nothing is about them. Some are from my past relationships, too- like Miley and me… All songs are collaboration of all of our romantic situations." Nate continued and I smile at him and Kevin is next.

"Is the engagement affecting the band in any way?" One asks and we are surprised… And yes, our mouths were open in the exact same expression.

"Definitely not, yeah Liv and I are getting married, but my brothers and the band are too big to give up, as well. So we are working on both at the moment." I said and Kevin continues.

"We are currently balancing time in the studio as some new songs have been written. We balance our time so we all have time off and such. We are taking a few months off after we are done promoting our album that just released to write songs to plan our new upcoming tour, which is soon to be announced and is going to be held later this year." He finishes and the girls go absolutely insane, as this is the first time anyone but us, and Liv, of course, has heard about it and the cameras flash all over the place. The flash destroys my eyes again, so I pop on my aviators, hoping to look cool.

I didn't think this would be bad after all until this one reporter opened her mouth and everything fell in my stomach. This faithful question was bad, really bad, so bad.

"Shane, we know you had been with the now again Mitchie Torres, is it true you ran her out after a tragic break –up and if she came back would there be anything left, and is there any way it is now your responsibility to find her, make it up to her fans." She asked and I paled and my stomach dropped. Why would I need to answer that horrible question?

I look over to see the publicist urging me to answer so I take a deep breath and answer to the best of my knowledge.

"Yeah, Mitchie and I had been in relationship years ago and we did break-up. However I never made her leave town. From what I understand she left and just hasn't come back. I have no romantic feelings left as I am with Liv, as everybody knows. As the responsibility…" I pause was it mine then I answered "I don't think it is really my responsibility, I didn't make her leave, I never would have done that. If the fans want her back they should either try to find her, make her notice she is missed and we will see what happens." I said and I noticed Jason and Nate nodded and I nodded as well and we all said "Fan questions?" And the girls went insane.

The reporter and the fans raised up their hands wildly as our publicist pointed to one perky brunette girl who was jumping up and down. "Alright guys I am here with Allison and she has a question for you guys!" He says and she says it confidently with a large and confident smirk on her face.

"My question is for Shane. If Mitchie was to come back is there a chance that you two would talk, or work on a song once again?" She asked

"Well I would have no idea, actually... Maybe if she came back, then again… Maybe not. Probably not." I said shaking a little.

My publicist again picks another screaming teenage girl, this time, she was blond and she was smiling and jumping up and down. Of course.

"Next one I am here with Mandy, not O'Connell, and your question, Mandy!" The reporter asks.

"Mitchie had influenced all of us, so why did a break-up, causing her to leave all her fans because of you?" The girl said and I went pale once again looking at the publicist seeing I was uncomfortable with the question.

"I don't know. We don't talk and she is the only one that can answer it, I am done on this topic." He stated.

"That's all we have time for but… THANKS!" Our publicist spoke up.

I got up fast and was the first in the SUV, my face against the tinted window, realizing what I had to do: find Mitchie, it was my task, because she is a huge part of the past, I could not answer those questions. But was the break up the reason she left, or was it something else? Now I want to know.

---

I am lying in bed wide awake, Liv beside me sleeping when I knew this wasn't right, until I know what actually happened. Maybe something else had happened and I really need to find her and figure it out. I don't know where she has gone, but I'm going to find her. I had less than two months to figure it all out and to think. I had two months to figure this out, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a little vacation. Here I come, New York City, I decided there since it is the next biggest music spot in the country, then I'll move on from there.

**A/N: Yet another chapter. Enjoy and review please. What's happening next?Any Ideas? **

**~Kim and Lyra**


	5. Chapter 5

The Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 5

Liv's P.O.V.

I rang the doorbell of Shane's apartment, slowly waiting for a pyjama-clad Shane to come out and greet me with a kiss on the cheek. On Saturdays, if they didn't have anything to do, they would all wear their pyjamas all day long. Instead, I saw a bouncy Jason, clad in rubber duck pyjamas, holding a water gun with a soaked Nate in striped red pyjamas jumping up and down, trying to aim at Jason's backside as Jason wiggled like jelly in a bowl. I almost burst out laughing at Nate's sopping wet, straight hair. But then I realized that Shane wasn't there, on the sofa, trying to aim at Jason's backside along with Nate. I didn't hear his addictive laugh anywhere, though, which was strange for me.

"Jase, where's Shane?" I asked while Jason still moving weirdly around in front of me, trying to dodge many of Nate's water strikes, some of them even splashing on my Armani shirt. "Um, Jason, I'm not here to play water guns with you! Where is, Shane, Jase?"

"Oh. He's in New York for something. I have no idea why. He just left with his suitcase and told me to tell you that he would be gone for a month or so. But he would back for the wedding… They needed him there for something. I don't know why, Tess called him or something however he said it was urgent." Jason said, until Nate squirted him suddenly with a long blast of water. "DUDE that hurt! Can you stop trying to aim at my back? Only Shane can do it perfectly!" I rolled my eyes- a typical Gray's brother Saturday morning clad-in-pyjamas water fight, minus Shane laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, baby Jason." Nate cooed, looking at him with his huge puppy dog eyes. Must be a brotherly thing they do. Shane does that all the time, too. "And you know what. _I don't possibly care what you say. _I'll do it my way and Shane will do it, well... his way, because, it's his way, not my way. My way is to squirt you the way I want to squirt you._" _I saw a really red Jason-looking monster in front of me and I almost laughed, but I didn't want to hurt Jason's feelings. Jason was one of my favourite brothers (next to Shane, I guess) out of the whole bunch.

"OH, you are so doomed!" Jason said, running over to a squealing -Nate who was no running like a crazy maniac as he hid under every piece of furniture in sight. I closed the door and pressed the button for the elevator. I sat there, tapping my foot, trying to think of an explanation of why Shane was in New York City. That's where Tess was, she had told me. I mean, what was in New York City this time? If there was something, the whole band would have been made to go, not just him. _I mean he_ would have told me. The only reason he would have to go there is if…

And that's when I figured it all out. _Shane was looking for Mitchie Torres. _That's the only reason why he would ever be there, was if he needed to find stupid old Bitchie, of course. The girl that I stole Shane from- it isn't my fault that I'm so pretty and gorgeous- much prettier than her by a milestone.How could I be so dumb to think he was just going to New York on a little vacation? _Of course, _Mitchie was there. That's where I told the bitch to go. I can remember the exact moment when I told her to fuck off and leave for New York City because I had won Shane that day.

I remember it so well. It was after dance class, when Shane had asked me out in front of all the people there- including Mitchie. All the girls except for her clapped and cheered- except for her, she had tears running down her face. She was such an 'innocent little scumbag who just tried to trick people into thinking she was innocent and all. That's stupid old Bitchie Torres for you. She was a part of my past, but I never forgot her face- or my hatred for her. I wanted to be the one who stabbed her in the heart or something. I wanted to be the one to kill her, but I didn't, for Shane.

--

_We were in the cabin where dance classes were held, just a little while after Shane had left to go get a drink of water. I was screaming and she was just looking at her chipped, uneven black nails, tears falling down her cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if she had cut herself or anything, but it didn't look like she had cut herself. On her finger was her stupid purity ring- something Shane had given her, according to my sources. She was trying to fight the urge of screaming, being perfect, innocent, young Mitchie Torres. Her lips were quivering, her body was shaking and the floor had a few 'pity droplets' on it._

_"You know what, Bitchie?____You should just leave for New York City or Las Vegas, but, I think your more New York City. In Las Vegas, you could just become like Celine Dion or something. Become a slut there. Never come back. Me and Shane, we don't need you anymore. You are nothing to us anymore. Nobody needs you. You are so dumb and you're just a bitch! Your friends just aren't your friends anymore." I said with hatred and bitterness, my teeth clenched together tightly as she slowly moved her head upwards._

_"You know what, Liv? I will leave, right now." She said, choking back her last sob, her Converse heel spinning around as she approached the door, ready to leave. "You stole my boyfriend, and I'm never coming back, ever. You stole my friends, so, congrats, Liv. Tell Brown that I'm never coming back. Tell Caitlyn that I'm hurt and I'm never coming back. And you know what, Liv? Congrats on getting my life. Enjoy it while you can." She flashed a white grin and gulped, leaving the room, and the Camp Rock campus, forever. And then she slipped that ring of. "And give this to him."_

_And I did enjoy it. I enjoyed each sweet droplet of her so-called pop star life. I loved the paparazzi, the flashing cameras, the recording studio, and most of all, the sweet love from Shane Gray himself. The sweet kisses of him entranced me. The life that Mitchie Torres once held onto was now mine forever. I ended up keeping that purity ring that was once hers. I mean, it was rightfully mine, anyways. It was always on my finger, and when people asked me in the first month why it was so similar to Mitchie's, I just said…_

_"Shane gave it to me. It was Mitchie's, but it's now mine."_

_--_

You know what? This is my worst nightmare. I never thought that she would reappear in my life again- especially before our special day. This is the worst thing that could ever happen. I've got to find Shane and bring him back before _she _steals him again. I don't care if he just wants to clean up things with her- I'm betting you, I'm just betting you, that she stupidly still loves him. Even though he's mine and she's never going to get him. I'm leaving for New York City. I know where Shane's favourite hotel is. And I know, I know, where Mitchie Torres lives. I've already researched it, for months and months, at my cousin, Gabriella Montez's house. I know the address, and I'm going to threaten stupid old Mitchie Torres.

And now, the bitch is going to pay, _big time_. _The bitch is going to pay. _She's not releasing that pop album of hers. I'm going to stop it, in whatever way I can. I threw some clothes, shoes and other things into my huge Louis Vuitton suitcase threw on a hat and put on a pair of jeans along with my red t-shirt, then ringing my secretary, Tiara Gold, up. I tossed my old gray sweatpants that were still slightly wet from the water fight at the Gray penthouse, and slid them into the laundry basket system I had set up for my maids. I flattened a few more fedoras and slipped them into my suitcase, hoping that they would survive the plane ride to New York City. I could always ask them to buy me a hat-rack at the hotel.

"Yes, Miss Olivia?" The frightened blond twenty year old said. I could hear her fiddling with her stupid old Hollywood charm bracelet. I was actually glad that she had finally picked up the phone. I could hear her tapping the keys on her Mac book, trying to get some work done for my appearance in the third version of _Fame. _I was trying out for a few movies, wanting to get into a new zone- I wanted to become a triple threat, and so far, I was only a double threat- I mean, I could sing and dance- except for appearing in some of the episodes in the Gray's TV show- Living With The Pop Star's.

"Get me some first class tickets to New York City, IMMIDIATELY." I said with emphasis on the immediatly. "I'm not taking business class, either, you hear me? And get it for the soonest time available. Tell them that it's Liv Montez and tell them that I'll sign as many autographs as needed to get on the plane because tomorrow is unacceptable."

"Yes, Olivia." The girl sighed as I pressed the "End Call' thing on my iPhone, and then simply closing it off for the screen to black of, making sure the leather case fully protected the expensive screen.

I grinned mischievously as I grabbed my designer Armani handbag, sliding my own newest bedazzled version of the new iPhone, my stuffed wallet with a whole ton of credit cards, and my makeup kit as I smiled, dragging my suitcase to the elevator of the house, and ringing Tiara from my iPhone. My favourite pair of sandals- white with beads on them- were already strapped to my feet, and I had just slipped on my favourite pair of huge sunglasses on my face to shield my eyes from the hot California sun.

"Have you got the tickets, Tiara?"

"Yes, they are for 6 o'clock."

"That's in about four hours. Can you call Pierre to pick me up and bring me there? And can you tell Isabel to come with me?" Isabel is my manager and one of my best friends who isn't such a big star.

"Yes, Miss Olivia. She will meet you downstairs."

"Okay, Tiara. Goodbye." I said, pressing the 'End Call' button once again

I don't even know why I hired Tiara. She's so ridiculously dumb. The only reason why I hired her was because she is one of Gabriella's closest friends, and, anyways, she needed a job. What was I supposed to do- say no to the fashionable little diva, a mini-Sharpay Evans- one of my cousin's lame blond friends, again? Anyways, she does the job at times. But she's pretty dumb, and she has that lame British accent that ticks me off and annoys me so ridiculously much. I can't believe that she even has a boyfriend.

The elevator doors opened as I climbed inside and pressed the gold 'Ground' floor button. Then, I smiled as the elevator descended down the many floors as I finally arrived at the Ground floor. I saw the blond Isabel smiling, clutching the handle of her own purple Samsonite suitcase and her own purse. She was wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a t-shirt, and I ran over to hug one of my best friends.

"Isabel, it's time for something that is not a shopping spree. We're going to New York City on a mission. A top secret mission that I'm not telling Tiara about."

"Okay, then, Liv. What's the mission?" She asked, tapping the toe of her boot on the marble floor.

"Mission: Destroy Mitchie Torres." I said with a devious smile.

"You're going to destroy Mitchie Torres!"

**A/N: We want and need to thank all of you for the amazing reviews we have been receiving as well as the alerts and favourites. This was Liv's Point of view for the first time, so, enjoy and sorry for errors.**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 6

I mouthed the words in shock as her eyes looked up and her face immediately translated into shock as well. I don't think she believes her eyes until I saw her blink then smiled.

"Mitchie, oh my god" She said wrapping her arms around me in a hug her folders still intact as I hug back "It's been forever" She continued with a large 'Tess Tyler Smile"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Just shopping, meeting some clients for my music company I work for and other things. I'm so glad I ran into you! I didn't know you lived here" She smiled euphuistically

"Yeah I haven't seen you since well that day 5 years ago" I said trying to forget about the memory of Liv yelling at me and taking my life.

"Well you didn't even try" Tess stated

"Do you blame me?" I asked matter-of-factly

"Well not really. Can we grab a coffee maybe catch up?" She asked and I smiled

"Definitely" I smiled as we walked beside each other into the nearest Starbucks which was only a few meters down the street.

After Tess made a call to one of her clients, and 10 minutes of waiting for coffee we were now finally sitting at a two person table sipping our coffee and catching up on many things.

"So how are Nate and Jason" I asked not wanting to know about Shane and Olivia, even thinking about it made me want to hurl

"They are their same old them. They are both so grown up though and very good looking if I don't say so myself, especially Nate" She smiles

"That's great, I'm so glad that they are happy" I smile but then she cut to the chase wuickly as she can

"Look Mitchie I know we haven't tried contacting you but you haven't tried either. I know we all became fast friends with Liv but why did you just leave. Sure you were hurt by Shane but why us. You know we felt like you didn't care so therefore didn't want to explain to us. You might feel hurt that we didn't really follow you but you didn't try to be with us either. I don't blame you about Shane but I don't feel like you gave the rest of us a chance to be friends with you and help you" She said and I knew she was right.

Tears welled up in my eyes "I couldn't" I spoke quietly when I felt her arms wrap around me once again.

"I'm sorry I made you upset, but I want to know, I think one of us should, because I think we are figuring stuff out, or at least I have and Mitchie I really missed you, we were really good friends and trust me I think we could both be needing each other right now, because Liv needs to go down and is becoming so bratty about the wedding" She said

As soon as she said that I looked at her. She knew something that I was sure I needed to know now and now I was determined. I soon called my boss and said that I think I needed a personal day and she said take as long as I needed. I know I was babysitting after but Tess could help. We got into a cab instead of the bus I was used to and headed to my service apartment. Maybe if I was lucky Tess would book both of us a hotel room for the night after all she was Tess Tyler.

**---**

We had been in my apartment for about 2 hours just catching up about my jobs and how I could even live in this place. I told her how come I came here and that I wasn't really Mitchie but only she could call me that know since I didn't want anyone else to know, Tess knew me to well the red streaks didn't fool her, but it was nice to see her again, maybe even rekindle our lost friendship, I could use that. I knew eventually the Shane subject was going to come up there was no way she hadn't seen hot tunes and maybe she was here to try to find me but I knew we would have to talk about him. I was dreading it but this thing about Liv she knew and also they didn't know she forced me out. I cannot wait to talk about her but Shane, my heart still aches for him, I think Liv will be an easier subject because my anger will be against her and for a few hours I will forget about the sorrow I sing about, also known as Shane.

**---**

We were about to bring up the topic of Olivia Montez. I loved Gabriella and Troy their kids and their friendship but when it came to Gabriella's younger sister I then detested the Montez's no offence to Gabriella. I was almost ready to get my anger out when my doorbell rang. I explained to Tess earlier I had to babysit. She said she would help so when the door bell rang we were both excited. I walked over letting Sarah and Laine in. I was going to introduce then to Tess, Sarah probably wanted to know that I had a friend over well I was babysitting Laine but Tess she was trust worthy therefore I was sure Sarah wouldn't be opposed.

"Hi Sarah, Laine" I said as I closed the door as they came in

"Michelle" Laine said hugging me as I hugged her back smiling

"Thank you Michelle again, I have my interview but I will be back around 10, if that is alright" She asked

"Definitely" I assured her "If you don't mind my friend Tess is visiting is it alright if she helps me babysit?" I asked cautiously

Tess comes out and Laine smiles seeing her

"Wow you are so pretty" She said running over to give her a hug and Tess returned it

"Well I have no problem with that. Laine likes her and if you trust her Michelle I can to" She smiled

"Alright, so we will see you later" I asked as Tess walked Laine into the little living room.

"Sure thank you again Michelle" She said opening the door

"You're welcome" I say smiling as I watch her leave and close the door then walk into the living room as Tess and Laine are watching TV.

"So Laine this is Tess one of my very close friends so she is going to hang out with us alright?" I asked

"Okay, she's very pretty and nice" Laine said smiling

"Thanks you are really pretty to Laine" Tess said smiling at us both

We hung out watching TV avoiding Hot Tunes since we decided that was just bad idea I didn't need more of a reminder. Tess and I decided to order in Pizza to treat ourselves and Laine since I mostly had only Kraft Dinner and hot dogs, not the best meal in the world, I usually ate at my singing job which I was not attending tonight. Around 9 Laine was asleep on the couch so me and Tess made some tea and was in the kitchen talking letting Laine sleep. We were just talking about Laine and Tess booked a double hotel for us to stay in, she said my apartment gave her the creeps, well compared to what she was used to, yeah it would.

Just before 10 Sarah came in after putting stuff in her apartment and picked up Laine and I helped her bring her to the apartment opening door. I said goodnight to Sarah and to let me know about her new job. I closed her door on my way out and went into my own apartment to see Tess packing some of my stuff. I guess she really needed to get out. She told me that she had her stuff from her room of last night moves to a double room in the same hotel and that we would be staying for while. I did have a job to attend but some luxury would be nice.

We finished packing my things and we called a cab and we headed towards the hotel. It was the four seasons in New York and my god it was gorgeous. We had a double room on the 14th floor. I didn't like that much because it was _HIS_ favourite number but I forgot about all that when I entered the room. I was definitely going to enjoy this, not just because Tess was paying that it was luxury and I was sharing with a friend I was glad to have back. Tess Tyler.

We decided that tonight we would just sleep and talk about more stuff tomorrow. I was exhausted I left a message saying I would need another day off but Tess said she wanted to come to the restaurant to see me sing so I would be doing that tomorrow. I didn't know what was to come from her visit or how to thank her but to be honest that all slipped my mind as my head hit the fluffed pillow as my eyes closed and I fell into a sleep which was probably the best sleep I had in the last 5 years.

**A/N: Well there you go. Now I know it is short and I'm sorry about that, but next chapter I am thinking it will be exciting. Please read and leave your comments in a review, thanks to you all.**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashes of a Once Perfect Relationship

Chapter 7

I sat here in my hotel room on a soft red velvet chair in the corner, lost as I strummed my guitar, the lamp spreading a dim light around the room. The TV was talking about Michael Jackson, but I was hardly listening to the dumb reporter talking about the different tributes to him. You could hear the breeze as I played a few chords restlessly, looking out of my window at the lit up buildings and the harbor nearby. Chinese boxes were strewn all over the table, which meant that dinner was out of the way. The neighbors wouldn't mind the noise, I mean, they knew who I was. I was _Shane Gray. _They expected drums to be hauled into my hotel room. Then again, they expected Nate and Jason to be with me, too.

The only thing going in my mind was _her. _Her face- her lit up eyes that were a perfect muddy brown, her soft kissable lips that were always mine, her sweet smile whenever I would twirl her around in the air- simple details that I had forgotten about over the years. She always seemed to smile and laugh unless Liv was around - Mitchie was one of the girls that always giggled and was music to my ears. She was a talented girl, and she always outshined everybody else, till Liv came and Mitchie was almost not given a spot to the Final Jam, as Liv was performing three songs. But then she left without a trace, a note and left nothing behind. Not even her wallet or a single picture. She had taken everything.

I have no clue why she left, and after those _disturbing_ comments and my decision to come here, I did some deep and hard thinking, trying to get back to those memories. She could have stayed and fulfilled all those dreams she had, the Cinderella dream, the singing dream, the concert dream. Maybe I wasn't her Prince Charming but she could have still been in Hollywood, making her dream come true- to sing on Broadway. Maybe she would have gotten a role, maybe the role of Rosie or someone, at least, in that new revival of her favorite musical, Bye Bye Birdie but… She left Hollywood, and Liv said that she was leaving us for good. And I still don't get it. Why did she up and leave, anyways? It wasn't like anybody told her to go, unless…

_Oh no_. Thoughts are coming into my mind. How could I be so dumb to not think of this in the past, that Liv was so innocent? Maybe she wasn't so innocent- I know, I know, she's in the Montez family- But she's got a famous mother, the equivalent of TJ Tyler. She's been rumored to fight with some of the stars, Paris Hilton claiming that she didn't care about anyone, and she just laughed and told me that she was lying for the money. Ugh. Something should have driven Mitchie away- it wasn't just the breakup- but what? There's a whole lot of explanation and only one conclusion to this whole thing.

Maybe Liv isn't the person I thought she was. Maybe she's the one who drove her away. I mean, it can't be Caitlyn- she cried for weeks after Mitchie left. It can't be Nate- they were pretty close, and Jason couldn't have made leave because that is so not Jason. Even Tess couldn't have done it- both survived on each other's shopping advice. Peggy and Ella were never in this situation, they could have never told her that. Lola, Sander, Barron, Brown, Dee and everybody were already out of the picture from the start. That left only one person left that could have driven her away… and that was LIV.

Everybody else was too innocent and close to Mitchie to make her go. I mean, I know that they all loved Mitchie, and they couldn't have been the people to force her out of Hollywood. Hollywood was Mitchie's home, and she wouldn't have just given up and run away. The only one that wasn't that close to Mitchie that went to Camp Rock was Liv… And Liv, for all

I knew, could have been mean to Mitchie. _You never know who to trust till it's too late to let _

_Them go, _my mom used to say when I came home with a sad face on after being dumped by the popular guys- again.

Maybe we should have stayed on Mitchie's side through those times. Maybe we were tricked by Liv after Mitchie left, as well. There are a whole lot of _maybes _going through my head. Who knows what could have happened? Only Liv and Mitchie know. Liv, of course, won't spill. But maybe I can crack Mitchie- if I can find her. All that I know is that Mitchie was driven away by something- or someone- most likely Liv. Mitchie would never give up her dream just because we turned our backs on her. Somebody must have told her that she should leave and never come back, and the only name ringing through my mind is _Liv. _Maybe Mitchie was right. Maybe Liv was super jealous of her.

I've got to find the answers. Where could Mitchie be? I knew that there was one place in New York City she loved to go to- Melissa's Coffee Shoppe, which was nicknamed 'Smitchie's Coffee Shop' way back when we were dating. We used to go there all the time and cuddle in one of the booths, both of us holding warm mochas or cappuccinos or whatever we wanted. It's worth giving a chance. At least I could get a good mocha there, it tasted good there. Waybetter than being tripped, hugged and yelled at by all the girls at Starbucks just to get a Frappuchino.

Ugh. I can tell you about all my 'famous' encounters with fan girls while trying to get a good caramel-y coffee drink in the middle of the afternoon in Hollywood. It's a real struggle to get in and out of the Starbucks, and then there's the paparazzi everything about it is just, ugh. But only the people of New York know about Melissa's, and they're glad that the awesome shop is not spreading around the country. You can eat as much sugar as you want, and for me, that's a gigantic plus. Just pouring sugar into my mouth seems sort of fun and Mitchie used to laugh at me, smiling her gigantic smile as she sipped her own coffee.

I threw out the takeout container, grabbed my legendary leather jacket, which was hanging on one of the pegs on the walls, and a pair of cool aviators that were on the mirror in front of the table that was hung just outside the door and headed outside to go to 'Smitchie's coffee shop' again. I still could remember the logo that Mitchie had designed for them- a brightly colored coffee cup on a napkin with 'Melissa's Coffee Shoppe' written on the cup. And our booth, as I could remember, was purple, unlike all the red booths elsewhere, and we always asked Melissa, the owner of the shop, for two boxes of condiments. Mitchie would have hers and I would gobble away mine.

I walked down a few streets by some of the landmarks I could simply remember until I reached the coffee shop with the same logo on the banner outside with a smoky coffee smell wafting out. Inside was a young guy singing at the mic and behind him was a familiar looking girl with red highlights and black, dyed looking hair. Her eyes were covered with a fedora, as she was looking down to her simple mic, while girls clustered around her, smiling. Some people were sipping coffee, gazing at the teenage boy as he sang some ridiculous jazzy tune along with the soft music of a grand piano.

I slowly went into the shop, and walked over to the cashier to get my mocha. Melissa came out to hug me, as we had been slightly close for the last few years, as I stopped in once in a while to get my morning coffee rush, and then, I sat down at our booth, which was surprisingly not taken, considering it was in front of the stage. Finally, that girl with the red streaks in her

hair let her head go upwards, showing her brown eyes. Immediately it clicked. She was Mitchie- the face was still the same. The magic was still the same. The only thing that had changed was that she looked broken and scared now, unlike before, when she was confident and standing, strong and proud.

"Shane?" She said dryly, a small tear developing under her eye as all the girls waited for her to sing with eager faces. "What are you doing here? You should be in LA, with Liv planning your wedding. What are you doing in New York City? What are you doing here?" Some of the girls who knew me well cheered, as if I was coming to sing for the night or something as a special guest. But I wasn't coming for them; I was coming for this red-streaked, black haired girl I just knew was Mitchie. I could tell from her face- her eyes, her smile, her nose- they were all the same as before. She just looked a little bit… Older, you could say. But don't I?

"Mitchie…?" I breathed barely as my heart broke seeing her broken, scared face as the sparkle of tears started forming in her perfect muddy brown eyes. I wasn't here to cause pain, it might happen but I needed to know what happened so many years ago.

**A/N: Alright chapter 7, this is getting interesting so what will happen next chapter? Mitchie and Shane met again? Is Tess still there and what will she say, it wasn't really a client call and will Mitchie be mad or happy or simple sad again, read and find out. Leave comments in a review please**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 8

Seriously- did he _really_ have to ask if I was Mitchie? Obviously, it was me- anyone who had seen me the way I was before my transformation to who I am now would probably know. I think maybe he did, but, he was shocked. Well I have to say I was too, I mean, why would he be here, when he should planning his **wedding** to my mortal enemy of all people, really? I noticed my breathing was a little labored at the moment and sighed, relieved when I saw Tess walk over to the table where he was sitting. They did hug, but, I knew that they would- they were always friends.

I started settling down, breathing calmly, even though my emotions were running like a roller coaster at the moment. I've wanted him to find me over and over again for the last 5 years, but now- I don't know. He is still going to be with Liv, so was there any point for him to find me at all? He didn't have to find me, I was doing just fine living in pain, day after day and he didn't care. Then again… why was he here? Part of me wanted to know but some of me wanted a big burly guy to drag him out, kicking and screaming, because I felt like I was going to hyperventilate doing that at this moment.

Tess wanted to hear the newest song I had written but… Well… The subject of the song is sitting right in the front of me, so how am I supposed to sing it now? He will instantly know that the song was about him, because it mentions his name! This is so frustrating, but I guess I might as well sing it. Bare it all now. This was going to be embarrassing… Hopefully he would know it was about him, well Melissa and Tess would, too, but that's beside the point. He wants to know how I am well? I'll just tell him; I'm broken, so here it is.

Matt finished his set of songs as I was staring at Shane, but, I finished setting up my microphone and brought it up to the front as some girls started shouting, the little fans of mine. They were so sweet and cheerful with their red streaked hairstyles. I took a breath, after I sang this song I wouldn't be able to continue to sing for the night. I cried writing it. However, it is much worse that he is watching it. I played a few songs just singing with the keyboard doing my noise as I sang into the microphone. I then pulled up a stool and placed my acoustic guitar on my lap as I sat down and adjusted the microphone once again. I wasn't using the keyboard for this one.

"Alright, this is different, but I recently finished a new song that I would like to sing for you all." I smiled at Tess, avoiding Shane as his eyes are probably looking at me now. I took another deep breath and started singing, my emotions taking over my body.

Shane looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Shane talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Shane walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Shane looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see

I finished as tears were falling down my cheek and onto my guitar, what irony. I sighed ending as the little girls clapped and cheered. I was obviously emotional and I had to get off the tiny stage I sang on almost every night. I've never wanted to be off stage so much in my life! I looked over to the booth to see Shane sigh. He had his arms out on the table as he lays his head on them and wraps them around his hands weaving through his hair. He looks up and catches my eyes. Even though my tears were falling down my face at a quick pace, I saw tears forming in his eyes. Did he even care?

"Thank you." I said as I turned and walked behind stage putting my guitar at the back of the coffee shop wall and taking deep breaths.

"You were amazing!" I hear Tess say as she gives me a hug as I still cry a little onto her silky Prada dress sleeve.

"Thanks, Tess." I say wiping my tears "Sorry, I didn't want to get your dress wet!" I said pulling back.

"Mitchie…" She said holding me tighter as I cried onto her dress a little bit, getting it slightly damp from my tears.

"I feel like such a cry baby," I confessed to her.

"You're not… You're just sad, I mean, it is understandable." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm not just sad, I am mad too," I say seriously to her with a stern face. "And I'm not joking."

"Look, go talk to him. I will be at the counter drinking coffee, but talk, okay. Then me and you will go back to the hotel and watch movies, alright?" She said with a wide smile.

I sniff back my tears. "Alright, thanks Tess. I suggest you get the Caramel Coffee Bliss with Vanilla Sugar, that's my favorite. It's a ton better then Starbucks." I said as I took a deep breath and tried to put on a wide smile.

Tess went to my right as I watched her sit at the counter with Melissa as they both gave me a smile as I nodded. I wiped my eyes once again then walked over where his head was staring straight ahead. I stopped walking and he looked up at me and caught my eyes.

"Can I?" I asked nodded towards the booth.

"Definitely" He said. I had forgotten how much I missed his honey sweet voice. Stop Mitchie! You are mad. I slipped into the booth, trying to hide the happiness and joy that made my back tingle.

The only thing was that the booth was circular so we weren't across from each other. We were close but not close enough to be uncomfortable. I decided I didn't want this to be long and awkward so I immediately asked him.

"What are you doing here, Shane? Give me _**the truth.**_" I asked sternly, trying not to give him the 'puppy dog face'.

"A lot of things…" He stated with his proud 'Shane Gray' look.

"Really what things?" I ask, wanting to know and being serious about it.

"It's a really long list." He said again.

"I don't have all the time in the world like you! Oh yeah, wait, you only have two months!" I stated, mad, standing up ready to leave.

"Wait, how about we go to my hotel and we can talk about the reasons?" He asks almost desperately with a puppy dog face that all the Gray's loved to use.

"No, I am not being in a room alone with you. You will come to the room I am staying in with Tess and we will talk with her there." I say

"Fine where are you two staying?" He asked.

"Four Seasons…" I said and then I whispered under my breath. "Surprisingly…"

"Funny, that's the only hotel I stay at, room 1414" He smiles as my stomach churned.

"Okay then, I'll go get Tess!" I say unsteadily then I scoot out, turn around and walk to Tess, who's sipping a warm coffee with a pile of whipped cream on top.

"So?" She asked eagerly when I reached her with the usual Tess attitude in it.

"We are going to the hotel to talk. He's staying at the Four Seasons as well." I say, still mad. "Oh, and I thought you don't do whipped cream!"

"Well it's not like he is close to us, chill Mitch" She said smiling. "And it's a treat. I'm not on a diet anymore, Mitch. Which room is he in?"

"Room 1414 and may I remind you, we are staying in 1410. Just a few doors down." I said whispering.

"Well… I will be right down the hall if you need me then." She smiled

"No, we are talking in our room with you there, you should understand why." I said sternly.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with, you don't need it lasting forever." She said which I was satisfied with as she grabbed her purse

I retrieved my bag and guitar from back stage with my fedora and my glasses on, and the three of us got into a taxi. Shane was sitting in the front so we weren't near each other, thank god. I love him, and I have for years, but I could not be in a room alone with him- he didn't have my trust anymore.

We got to the hotel and went to the elevator. I stood in the corner with my fedora and sunglasses still on, not caring that it was night. The door was about to close when I heard the voice.

"SHANEY!!! TESS!!!" I hear Liv's annoyingly high pitched voice scream as she ran to the elevator and stepped in which all of the sudden felt really crowded.

Tess gave me a sad look as I pressed number 3 avoiding her eyes. After what felt like minutes the elevator was on floor 3 and I got off. As the elevator kept going up I waited for the next one. This was so not cool. She hated me and had followed Shane. Oh my god, this is horrible. I got off the elevator seeing her go into his room. I walked to mine and went in falling on the bed, Tess looking concerned. I was a mess. He had wanted to talk and for some reason I wanted to know why he was here. Now this would wait forever because I knew that Liv would do anything but let that happen.

**A/N: Sorry it was long but she is there, and well that is not good. Remember her mission well this just got so much more interesting. Leave your comments in a review and keep reading. Sorry for errors…**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	9. Chapter 9

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 9

I sat there, next to a sleeping Tess, and crept out of the large bed, pulling the covers again so that Tess wouldn't realize that I was gone. I put my pillow in my place and slid on my favorite but tattered Dory slippers she had gotten at Chinatown when I was still a budding singer and was well known. My slippers were missing eyes and such, but nevertheless, they were something I couldn't live without. I grabbed the plastic door key from its holder near the door and walked out into the cool hallway of the Grand Hyatt, leaving the door shut slightly ajar behind me. I knocked on Shane's door and waited for a response nervously, my body shaking.

I didn't know why I was doing that. What if Liv was there or if they were having sex or something? I quietly waited outside of the door, clad in my old tattered shirt from Camp Rock and black Capri's with a large sweatshirt on top of that all, waiting for my answer. I was too nervous to simply think walking away, even though I knew that I should just leave. I wanted to talk to Shane- about things I should have done. How I was sorry, and how I never meant to hurt him. I stared at the large wooden door for several seconds, hearing faint footsteps approach the door. More butterflies built up in my stomach.

"Hello? Who's there?" Thank god it wasn't Liv. It didn't sound like the snotty Liv that I knew, and it definitely didn't sound like the sleepy Liv either. I had heard both through my past troubles with her. The voice was masculine, meaning it could only come from a man, probably Shane. Then, the door opened swiftly, a tired Shane holding it open lazily. He was in the plaid pajamas which used to be my favorite pajamas, too, which now made me feel lighter inside. I stared at my slippers again, not wanting to utter out anything embarrassing. Both of us stayed silent for a few seconds, both of us speechless, and me, breathless.

"Mitchie… Why are you here…" He glanced at his watch for a second and yawned. "At one in the morning" I sighed and stared into his hazel eyes, and tried to regain confidence as tears slid down my cheeks. His eyes reminded me of those times when he told me that he would marry me when the time was right, and my emotions broke down and the tears tumbled and spilled out. "Mitchie…" Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a hug by my past lover and I instantly broke down into a screaming, and crying breakdown immediately after he had embraced me. I sobbed into his shoulder, just like I did back then, and finally felt safer than ever before.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I think that I could still love him. I still have feelings there, in the pit of my stomach, and I've been trying to hide them from myself and no, they are emerging from the small pit of bitterness trying to cover them up. My feelings for him never died, though I know that his feelings probably died. He's marrying Liv, and they're going to have little Liv's and Shane's running around everywhere in a couple of years while I will have to move on in my tiny flat in the city and be forgotten from the press and everything. I cringed at the thought, but I knew that it was the option I would probably have to go through.

_I still love him and he's marrying Liv in a month or two. That's the major problem here- he's marrying her. I still have loved him all this time and I didn't realize it until now, when he's marrying the 'girl of his dreams', Liv, get it into your head, Mitchie._

Then, I removed my arms from him and ran back into the room, which stayed slightly ajar,_ thank goodness, _and sobbed into my pillow as soon as I could throw myself onto the bed. I was in love with my past lover, Shane Gray, again, and everybody knew that he was in love with Liv Montez forever. Shane and Liv were meant to be, and I wasn't supposed to fit into this whole dramatic mess. He wasn't going to just leave Liv like he had done with me. It was different. He loved Olivia Montez forever and was probably never going to leave her because she was too _perfect and angelic_. He would never have anymore feelings for Michelle Rose Torres, otherwise known as me; a prickly rose with its beauty and its major problems, other than guilt.

I ran into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, deciding to take a quick shower. I just felt like I needed one after all my troubles- it always seemed to help. I quickly rinsed my hair with the hotel's lavender shampoo which helped me calm down, along with the warm water, and wrapped myself in a towel, and then put my hair into another towel as I climbed out. I waited on the toilet seat for my hair to dry for around two minutes before standing up and grabbing some clothes from across the hall- a simple Beatles t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. There was always something good on TV late at night, I had learned these past years.

As I let my hair go free after two seconds, letting my damp hair unravel, I squeezed a section and streams of lightened red dye drained away, leaving a red blotch on the white sink dripping. As I squeezed the rest of my hair, I noticed my highlights were a much less vibrant red. They now more flowed in with my natural hair color, and the highlights no longer looked unreal. They actually looked nice now, instead of me looking crazy and punk like those girls who pierce their noses and belly buttons and double pierce their ears and such. The red blended in, making it look more auburn then highlighted red.

I didn't even do my regular ritual of blow-drying it straight after doing this, like I usually do. I couldn't snap out of my gaze into space until two seconds later when I finally plugged in my cheap Dwayne Read hair dryer, starting to run my fingers through my fading auburn hair, quickly blow drying it at high temperature, then letting it dangle slightly damp and combing my bangs in, which took a bit of time to get perfect and got my hair pretty much dry. It always worked for me- it had been my ritual forever. Maybe I was becoming the real me again. I slid on my clothes and grabbed my fedora from the closet, and sat on the bed, turning on the TV.

The TV was blaring out childish theme songs- old Nickelodeon cartoons were on, the flat screen basically yelling out their theme songs- but still Tess didn't budge. Tess was a very heavy sleeper and wore ear plugs at night because of the heavy construction in New York. I was kind of happy that she didn't budge, as I stared longingly at my favorite cartoon character- Cosmo from the Fairy Odd Parents. He always had reminded me of Jason- both were clueless and kind of stupid- sometimes both didn't know what was right from wrong, but both would always try to bring out the best in a person and be supportive.

Maybe there was a chance of being myself again- the rocker girl with a large smile. Maybe there was even a chance of Shane loving me all over again and for us to get married and have little Shane's _and Mitchie's _running around a small country house in my town of New Jersey and I can sing and produce albums again. It all sounded like the dream I had when I first started dating Shane, when I imagined a small house lined with a white Pickett fence, with me and Shane having three darling children- two girls and a boy. It sounded perfect then, and it sounded even more perfect now _extremely perfect._

I had a picture of what our daughters and son might look like if their father was Shane, and for those two minutes where I was imagining that, I finally had a real smile with no bitterness or pain in it because of the thought of Shane. Maybe I was really losing the guilt, the bitterness and pain and I was moving on to just plainly loving him. Maybe this whole thing was kind of… meant to be. Maybe this whole meeting-him-again thing was supposed to happen for its reason. Maybe it was a sign that we could really be meant to be- if we allowed ourselves to go back into that relationship.

**A/N: Yeah so this is getting really good. Where was Liv that night and what happened to Shane when Mitchie left? We will find out next chapter- it might be a few weeks but I believe this was worth the wait! I hope the next one will be, too. Please leave a review. Sorry for Errors…**

**~Kim and Lyra**


	10. Chapter 10

I _**hate **_myself for not knowing the truth of Liv Montez earlier. If I had, I could have stopped Mitchie from leaving, and then this whole mess wouldn't have taken place. Truth be told, I used to think Liv was quite sweet- we were quite good friends for two years. Going shopping in J. Crew, scarfing down pizza, posing together at premieres- we were quite good friends. I thought that because she was Gabriella Montez's cousin, the sweetest girl you could ever meet, she would also be remarkably sweet. I thought that she was perfect for Shane- even more perfect compared to Mitchie. It turns out that I was wrong.

_Very wrong. _Actually, very isn't even the word. _Extremely wrong._ Liv is _nothing _like Gabriella- she's evil, she's crazy and she's just plain wicked. Did I mention that she hates kids? Gabriella is nice, caring, loving, purely angelic and she _loves _children- she's the perfect mother. Liv is just everything that Gabriella is not- the only thing they share is their Latina beauty and their tempers, but Gaby only uses hers a few times a year while Liv uses hers _regularly. _Sometimes, she even uses it on Caitlyn and I, especially when Vitamin Water is sold out at 7-Eleven or isn't in stock. The stupid diva brat.

I was quite close to Gabriella and her husband, Troy and I still am. They have a darling toddler son named Tyler- he's two and a half year old now- and a little girl who's coming in a month or two who they are going to name Melody. One November around three years ago, I came to help Gaby with her baby shower and the arrival of Tyler, but had to leave a little bit early. When Troy and Gaby were having a little 'date' on one of the evenings, I was flipping through her diaries. Gaby said she didn't mind. So, I looked through one of the more recent ones and began to read. I don't know what possessed me not to turn the page after the first sentence, but I was hooked already.

_March 17, 2012_

_Liv called today and told me about her perfect anniversary with Shane. I hate that girl. She hurt Mitchie, my almost-sister, and grabbed Shane, my almost-brother then, and broke apart what everybody calls 'Smitchie'. I always knew that she wanted Shane and that there was an evil side to my cousin who everybody said was so 'picture perfect', 'beautiful', 'sweet' and charming while I was 'Geeky Gabriella'. She always told me how she thought Shane was so cute and charming and didn't deserve 'Bitchie', as she called Mitchie, but I just shrugged it off until two years ago when she started dating him. Now, I AM PISSED._

_I don't even want to talk to her anymore at the Montez family dinners. She's a humiliation to the whole entire family! We all know what she's doing behind the curtain, and the only one who isn't upset is stupid Alyson, who is quite happy that she's so famous now. The two devils with pitchforks._

_Now, she really puts the cherry on top because she's dating Shane Gray- the pop star. Really, I know what she's doing with Danny Brown. The girl's dating Shane for popularity, but truly is in love with Danny! The only reason why Liv is not leaving Shane is because Danny's only starting out in Hollywood as her love interest in Fame with a few minor roles behind that while Shane is the biggest boy band lead singer in Hollywood and has been for four straight years._

_You know what? I hate her. I really do hate her. I don't care if we are related. I want to __**kill her. **__She's just like Alyson. I can see why Uncle Marcus left her and Alyson, the two brattiest people on this whole entire planet! Besides, Carrie (his second wife of ten years) is a nice person and Peyton (his daughter) is such a sweet little girl._

At first, I thought that the diary was so not Gaby's and was traumatized by the words, but then I remembered. Liv would always creep out of Shane's house on group 'sleepovers', supposedly going to the 7-Eleven for a few more packages of beer, and not come back for hours of us waiting for us, and then passing out. She would arrive at five in the morning, groggy and tired, and then she would flop down next to Shane as I would always wonder her whereabouts. She must have been with _Danny. _Danny was a handsome young man- dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, surfer-boy- but he wasn't as famous as Shane. Which is why she is 'marrying' Shane, but is having an affair with the one she truly loves.

She met Danny on the set of her TV show, Alana, a year after meeting Shane, and that's when the affair started, according to Gaby. They started meeting up and hanging out and doing stuff that shouldn't be mentioned, and just telling people that they were 'just friends'. Well, that was a _complete lie. _She showed me past emails from Liv to back it all up, and private pictures of the two of them together that were emailed only to Gaby.

She was only dating and marrying Shane for the fame and the pampering that came along with it. She was cheating on the man that would kill himself for her, with none other than the heartthrob named Danny Brown. I knew that she had a crush on him, but I never knew that it had gone… This far. She's drowning in the dreams of fame, of popularity, of everything, but there's also the real big thing behind this- true love. She wants the fame and popularity, but at the same time, she wants Danny. So, she's getting both things that she desires- and not in one package, but in two separate people.

And that's when I realized, on that leather couch in the cozy living room in Connecticut with the wood fire burning in the fireplace, that she was a real scumbag compared to Mitchie Torres, the one that I had betrayed with this little diva that thought she could mess with Shane. She thought she could mess with Shane's _heart, _that little devil. I wouldn't have it. That's when I told Caitlyn about it all and we started to go through our plans- But first, we had to find Mitchie, and now that we had found her after all these years, our plan to destroy Olivia Kate Montez was going to go into action.

But first, I had to call Caitlyn and tell her the great news. The _awesome _news, if I do say so myself. She knows how to plan out everything that has to do with being amazingly evil, with props and all. We needed to execute everything before the wedding, when things would get out of whack- and I think now is perfect timing. We even needed Danny to help us out here, because he knows everything about Liv's life behind the media, the press and of course, her _darling _Shane.

--

"Caitlyn!" I yelled into my bedazzled iPhone as I heard a probably groggy Caitlyn groan.

"What, Tess?" She asked, annoyed. "Is it anything _that _important? It's 5 in the _morning, _and I went to sleep at 12. I need my rest, Tess!" I soon realized the time difference, as it was 8 in the morning here.

"Yeah. I kinda forgot. I just got a bit excited. Guess who I saw yesterday, Caity?" I started jumping up and down as I heard Caitlyn groan yet again.

"Who?" She asked, groggily as I heard a loud crash. "Nathaniel Adam Gray! Can you please stay away from my coffee cups! Nate just broke my Winnie the Pooh mug. That was my Grandmothers, for your information!"

"Well, in case you were wondering, Mitchie is here. In New York City, and she's eating breakfast at the Four Season's Suns and Moons Café, probably chomping down on the bacon and Cheerios. And Liv, being Liv, is trying to interfere by arriving here and staying in the room next to Shane's. Oh yes, and as you know, Shane's here. Please, help me. And if you can, try to get Danny to get here. You know, Liv's affair man." I told her quickly as I could sense the excitement through the small wails of hers.

"Mitchie! Tess, I'm getting tickets right now! Nate, Mitchie's in New York- We found Mitchie! We'll leave LA at 9, and get here at 5:20, according to the site. We'll be here as soon as possible! Can you have someone to pick us up! Book us in a room in the 14th floor as usual, Marisol!" Caitlyn yelled as I heard the hard tapping of the keys on her Mac. "Marisol knows Danny's agent, Nikki, quite well. Seriously! He's going to be there! Marisol says Danny's going to be there and has scheduled for us to meet up. I'll set up the plan before coming there. See you, Tess!"

Wow. From being groggy and depressed, she's know the usual, happy, hyper and energetic Caitlyn all because of the mention of planning, evil and destroying Liv, and also seeing Mitchie again.

**A/N: Well. That's a whole lot of drama, plus some revealing info. Liv is **_**cheating **_**on Shane?! Find out what she's been up to (and her point of view on this whole situation) in the next chapter… Also- where **_**was **_**Liv last night?**

**-Kim and Lyra**


	11. Chapter 11

Ashes of A Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 11

I stared at my phone, looking at the caller ID with a smirk. It was Danny, thank goodness. I knew he was coming. Why else was I standing here in the middle of the airport parking lot in a scarf, jeans and a striped shirt, with a fedora hat and huge aviators shielding my face? Tiara, that phony little agent of mine, looked at me nervously as she hugged her arms and tapped her foot. The breeze went by, blowing her perfectly cut side swept bangs and my flawlessly curled bangs to the left.

"Liv, I don't think this is a good idea… What if you guys are caught?" She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "Shane's my friend, too… I don't want the sweetheart getting hurt… especially not now with Mitchie around… I can see that he still… you know, and you love Danny, so… Why do you do this?"

"Oh, don't sweat it, Missy. You don't know anything. This is none of your business. I would fire you if I could. But, I won't, because I feel sorry for you and your lazy asshole of a husband-to-be." I shot back at her as tears streamed down her cheeks. "When you're me, you will never get caught. And I'm going to destroy Bitchie. If you ask me one more time, your pay goes down by seventy five percent! Got it? I'm already paying you minimum wage!"

"Yes, Miss." She replied, shuffling back into the car.

"Oh, and Tiara?" I told her, swinging my head around my shoulder.

"Yes, Miss?" She replied, digging through her large Gucci diaper bag. "What is it?"

"Call Nikki. Danny promised me he would be here at ten, and it's already ten-thirty" I

Stated.

"Yes, Miss." She replied, bringing out her plain white iPhone dialing the numbers and then shakily putting it up to her ear. "Nikki?"

I sighed. Tiara could be so exasperating sometimes! I only hired her as a favor to my cousin and my aunt. Tiara was begging for a job because her lazy old boyfriend, Jimmie's job as a minor basketball player wasn't enough to pay the bills for their apartment. So, I let her have the job. Now, she's the agent, assistant and planner of the world's best singer and dancer, and now, even an actor, in the world- who also happens to be dating the sweetest, kindest and naturally talented singers in the history of singers.

"Yes. The plane just landed. Okay. So you'll be here in about ten or twenty minutes? Okay, Nikki, see you soon." She took the phone of her ear, and pressed a button, smiling. "They will be here in a few minutes. Something to do with a bunch of birds blocking their path and… and… they didn't want to stop their migration." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Liv Montez here! Couldn't they have shot the birds or something to make them go down? Eat them for dinner, give them to a supermarket and try to say that they are chicken or something." Tiara's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something. "What?"

"That… That… That's animal cruelty! That's illegal!" She sputtered as I laughed.

"It's not illegal when Liv Montez tells you to do something, okay, Tiara?" I said halfheartedly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways. So, am I in Fame or not? Did you get the results yet?"

"No, of course not, Miss. I would have told you straight away." She stuttered, clutching her phone in one hand. My hand turned to my palm as my finger directed her to put it in my hand.

"Hand it over, Missy." I said simply as she lay her possession in my palm as I slowly checked through her email and text messages, finding a few crazy ones. Especially the one about her being pregnant, but nothing about Fame. "So, you're pregnant with Jimmie's baby, huh?"

"Yes, Miss." She whispered quietly, clutching her hands together and turning her knuckles white. "7 weeks, to be exact. That's why I had to take off three weeks ago. Jimmie and I wanted to be together for the check up together." She smiled and patted her stomach lightly as I chuckled falsely

"I hope that the baby isn't as much as a dimwit as you and Jimmie are, Tiara." I told her with a fake smile, a hint of sweetness in my voice as she growled under her breath. "Now, try to find them, will you? Stand in the front of the gate or something. Just… Try and find him, okay?" She nodded and scurried on her merry way towards the entrance as I smirked.

Part One of Destroy Mitchie Torres was underway. As long as Tiara keeps her big blabbermouth shut and finally shuts up for once in a lifetime and doesn't tell her lazy husband, everything will work out perfectly. Especially if that lazy husband of hers ends up telling my cousin's family.

If she does, I am _so_ not giving her a maternity leave. That baby can die, I don't care- Because that baby is probably going to be as much as a dimwit as the two of them, as mousey and 'I'm scared of life itself' as Tiara and as lazy and stalker-like as Jimmie.

I turned on my phone, and pressed on Tiara's number.

"And can you get me an iced latte? Not decaf, with Splenda and low-fat creamer, of course. And don't go to Starbucks! Go to A Cup of New York City. Pronto!"

"But… Miss… That's all the way on the other side of the airport… It will take ten minutes… And I need an aircraft ticket!" She stuttered as I heard a rustle of bags in the background.

"Do it, or you're fired!" I yelled into the phone as I hung up on her. Really, did she have a clue of how powerful I was as Liv Tyler?

I turned off my phone with a smirk and leaned against the car, pushing my aviators higher on the ridge of my nose. This was going to work out perfectly- all I needed now was to defeat Tess Tyler, who was Shane's best friend and me and Shane could get married, no trouble. In a few years or two I would divorce him, he would be heartbroken, and I will get even more media because of my affair.

People think I'm a stupid, but I definitely am not. The plan is ready to roll.

**A/N Sorry for the late chapter. I've been going MIA for a while. School trips, homework, and other things have been clouding up my mind.**

**~Lyra**


	12. Chapter 12

Ashes of a Once Perfect Romance

Chapter 12

I sigh as I hear her door slam down the hall. What just happened? I felt stupid being so exhausted. However, when she was in my arms breaking down into tears all I wanted to do was tell her everything would be alright. She would be safe with me, except it's not like she would feel like that. I was with Liv, but I cannot deny that there is something there with Mitchie. The first time I saw her on that stage early this night was amazing. The spark flew but she was different.

Her hair was full of red streak instead of the gorgeous brown my hands were so used to running through. The light she brought to the room was dimmed it wasn't even noticeable. The voice she used wasn't happy yet emotional. It was broken and soft and full of unnecessary emotions, emotions that I had caused her.

As I stood remembering all this I remembered I was still holding the door open. I closed it as I felt the dampness of her tears still on my bare shoulder. I sigh running my hand through my hair walking over to my bed, where I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight. I sat down leaning my head against the head board and pulling the warm blankets up around my chest.

There was one thing I was thankful for tonight. That Liv slept in her room, even though it was beside mine I was still alone. I almost wanted to scream when she stepped into the elevator I was glad she didn't know Mitchie was here, well hopefully she didn't. Although she new Tess was here, and even though I hated to think it, chances where she knew Mitchie was here as well. This sucks eve more.

I wanted so badly to talk to Mitchie. Maybe I wouldn't be able to explain everything. After all I was marrying Liv but hell I don't know if I want to anymore. My conclusion was obvious that it was Liv that sent Mitchie away those many years ago. Although the only confirmation I needed was Mitchie's, who ran to her room minutes ago, away from me.

The only thing that is almost haunting me is if Mitchie confirm sit wasn't Liv would I still want Liv after all this. My stomach almost felt sick at that thought. I had little time to figure out what exactly I was going to do. I don't think I will be marrying Liv if she makes me feel like I have to throw up. Mitchie, the gorgeous girl I loved before Liv. She fell of the planet when Liv came around, Liv was the only one I saw and now the mistake was catching up to me.

Liv was wearing a mask, an act to be what I wanted. She wasn't any of that, the person I wanted was Mitchie and I was too stupid to fall into a trap which sent me into happiness, when until I arrived here I never knew was fake until I saw her, the girl I now knew I was still in love with, always have been and hopefully always will be.

That's all I needed. I loved Mitchie and I had to do something about this before it all blew up in my face. Before Liv finds her and makes her do god knows what, probably run again or just destroy her. I had feelings for Liv but Mitchie was now over powering those in a powerful way. Today, later in the morning and not 1:30 I had stuff to do. It would be a roller coaster day but it had to happen.

When I woke up if I ever fall asleep I'm going to go see Liv first thing in the morning. Break it off officially. She will probably scream and throw a fit but I have too. I would tell her I knew she was behind everything. That she ruined what I had. Even though I had been really happy, it was all an act so now I was going after my real happiness and honestly she can suck it up. She will probably still keep her success. Screw it though. If I need to lose fame or gain it by getting Mitchie back then so what. I rather not gain it... but Mitchie should be known, and even if that was all I could help with I would. However if I could show her the love I still have, I would make up for these last years. Today I was ending it with Liv Montez, finally realizing the Bitch she really is. The feelings I have for Liv diminishing into pieces every second.

After talking to Liv I would go to see Mitchie. I'm going to apologize and ask to just talk, figure things out, se if we could even become acquaintances again. I hope so maybe friends. I would love to be her lover but right now I can't tell her that, hopefully later on though, if we can get that far after talking. I somehow doubt it but then again Mitchie has always surprised me.

That was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to break everything off with Liv, find Mitchie and talk. I at least owe her that much. I hope she will accept it. I cannot think negative because it will freak me out. Tomorrow I was going to start trying to bring Mitchie Torres, the love of my life back on the radar. I fell into the unconsciousness we call sleeping as the sun was rising in New York. I would get a few hours before my roller-coaster of a day starts.

I woke up a few hours later sitting up stretching my arms upward as some sunlight came through the curtain slightly lighting up the room. I stand up pulling the curtains open squinting into the light. I walk over to my suitcase grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom. I had a shower cleaning off then wrapping a towel around my waist resting upon my hips. I dried of slipping on a pair of tighter black jeans and a white t-shirt. I quickly fixed my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom slipping on my sneakers, grabbing my wallet and hotel key and leaving the room.

I walked the 5 feet to the room Liv was staying in and knocked. I waited and knocked again to receive yet again not answer. It was just after 10. Liv never woke after 9. It was really weird, she knew I was here and if she knew Mitchie was, she would not be up late. I sighed deciding she wasn't there and decided to go talk to Mitchie first, if Liv hasn't got there first. I slowly walked over and knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened but instead of revealing the woman I desperately wanted to talk to it revealed one of my best friends, Tess.

"Hey Shane" She said letting me in

"Hi, Tess" I smiled "Mitchie isn't here?" I asked

"No she is down at breakfast" She confirmed

"Would she be mad if I went and saw her" I asked cautiously

"I doubt it" Tess said "Shane be careful, that last thing we need is Liv all over this"

"I know, she isn't here, I'll see you later alright?" I asked wanting to leave

"Alright, and Shane don't hurt her" She said as I nodded leaving and she shut the door.

I went into the elevator and finally made it to the lobby. Walked over to the cute cafe they had to the right. I walked in not spotting Mitchie right away. I finally saw the gorgeous girl, with the res streaked in her hair looking down at her food eating a little bit. I walked over and sat down which she brought her eyes up and a scowl almost appeared on her face as my smiles faltered.

I sigh looking at the sadness, yet anger in her deep brown eyes. Although something in her eyes drew me to them. Something always has, and its funny how after all these years, her eyes are still the most beautiful I've ever seen. I snapped out of my state when I hear her stand up. She was about to walked away when I took her small palm into mine and stopped her form walking any farther. Sparks shot through me like an electrically curtain, WOW!

"Don't go" I said softly

"Shane, Liv is here, your fiancée there is nothing to say to you" She said

"There is. I need to talk to you, please just hear me out, then if you must, you can leave" I said calmly

"Fine, but if Liv catches us you better hope she goes after you" Mitchie said in a scowl

"We won't get caught" I said standing up and walking towards the elevator and she followed her hand still intertwined with mine.

We made our way into the elevator and up to the 14th floor and to room 1414. I took a breath hoping the door to let us in. She hesitantly stepped into my room and I closed the door locking it. The last thing I needed was to be interrupted with Mitchie. This would practically make or break up forever. I just started the steep climb to the top where the coaster takes a plunge not knowing if you will come out alive, I really hope I do.

I sat down upon my bed as she stood uncomfortably at the door. She shouldn't be nervous I just wanted to talk. However I had crushed her once, so her being nervous was understandable.

"Mitchie, come sit, you don't have to stand all day" I said comforting

"Um... Alright" She said walking over sitting on the corner of the bed farthest away from me

I moved a little closer and she just sat frozen. I saw her eyes shining and that was that. I smiled into her eyes and she smiled slightly. God I missed that slightly. I hate Liv for separating me from the one person who was real. I want to take her down, that's mean I'll let Tess do that.

"Mitchie, did Liv send you away" I asked softly and she nodded softly "Why didn't you tell me or any of us?"

"You love Liv and everyone else loved her act which was like me actually" I stated

"Yeah, I noticed that." I said "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry for falling in love Shane. We just were meant to be, I get that, yeah it will always hurt, but you're getting married don't let me stop you."

"I want you to stop me" I said

"No Shane are you ridiculous. She would make my life a living hell, more-so then it is"

"Well what if I don't want to marry her" I said

"Then leave me out of it because she'll blame me"

"It's your fault"

"The hell it is" She almost shouted

"Mitchie, calm down, and it's your fault because I never stopped Mitchie. She just hid it I still love you." I said and she was in shock

"You...you do?" She asked

"Yes, but you can't taunt Liv until I tell her when she's back at the hotel, she wasn't there, but I want to be friends, I want you to get your career back, and see what happens okay?" I said

"We will start by friends and that is it. If I get my career back, if I want it and we will just see what happens when she finds out" She said standing up "I'm going back to my room okay" She walked to the door

"Wait" I said standing up walking to her and placing a kiss upon her lips as she falls back to the door and kisses back then pulls away.

"I'll talk to you later" She said walking out the room closing the door.

**~MITCHIE~**

I got out of his room as fast as I could and ran to mine. He loves me and kisses me but WHAT! I was confused I opened the door and looked towards him where I saw Liv slowly walking down the hall holding this guys hand. I noticed it was Danny, he was singer. OH MY GOD! I got into my room and closed the door. Tess's eyes shot up.

"He loved me. He kissed me. She is cheating on him" I said

"Calm down, we have a plan, we are bringing Liv Montez down before she ruins you" Tess said and I flopped on my bed. The feeling of his lips still on mine

**A/N: So that was interesting. They kissed; I couldn't believe I wrote it down to be honest. So the next chapter will be interesting. Caitlyn and Tess hatch a plan to destroy Liv. Shane confessed his love, and said he would break up with Liv but will she be exposed before he has a chance. Will her plan commence for Mitchie, and will destroying Liv destroy Mitchie in the process. The last part was Mitchie just freaking out about what happened. Anyway next chapter then drama commences. Here it goes. Enjoy and keep reading. Sorry for any errors.**

**~Kim and Lyra**


End file.
